prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Brian Heffron/Event history
The following is a collection of events that Brian Heffron has participated in. 1995 *December 29 - Holiday Hell 1995: Buh Buh Ray Dudley pinned The Blue Meanie 1996 *February 23 - Just Another Night 1996: The Pitbulls defeated The Blue Meanie & Stevie Richards 1997 *May 1 - ECW Hardcore TV: Da Blue Guy & Hollywood Nova defeated The Full Blooded Italians (Little Guido & Tracy Smothers) 1998 *May 3 - WrestlePalooza 1998: The Blue Meanie & Super Nova defeated The Full Blooded Italians (Little Guido & Tracy Smothers) when Nova pinned Guido *May 16 - A Matter of Respect 1998: The Blue Meanie & Super Nova fought The Full Blooded Italians (Little Guido & Tracy Smothers) to a no contest *November 1 - November to Remember 1998: The Blue Meanie & Super Nova defeated Danny Doring & Roadkill when Meanie pinned Doring *December 19 - WWF Shotgun Saturday Night: The Blue Meanie & Gillberg fought The Acolytes (Faarooq & Bradshaw) to a double disqualification 1999 *January 2 - WWF Shotgun Saturday Night: The Blue Meanie fought Brian Christopher to a double disqualification *January 9 - WWF Shotgun Saturday Night: The J.O.B. Squad (The Blue Meanie, Bob Holly, Scorpio & Gillberg) defeated Brian Christopher, Kevin Quinn, Matt Hardy & Jeff Hardy *January 24 - Royal Rumble 1999: The Blue Meanie entered the Royal Rumble at #10 and was eliminated by Mabel *February 14 - In Your House 27: St. Valentine's Day Massacre: Goldust pinned Bluedust *March 6 - WWF Shotgun Saturday Night: Val Venis pinned The Blue Meanie *April 17 - WWF Shotgun Saturday Night: The Acolytes (Faarooq & Bradshaw) defeated The Blue Meanie & Goldust *April 24 - WWF Shotgun Saturday Night: Droz pinned The Blue Meanie *May 15 - WWF Shotgun Saturday Night: The Godfather pinned The Blue Meanie *May 23 - WWF Sunday Night Heat: The Hardy Boyz (Matt & Jeff Hardy) defeated The Blue Meanie & Goldust when Matt pinned Meanie *May 29 - WWF Shotgun Saturday Night: Meat pinned The Blue Meanie *June 5 - WWF Shotgun Saturday Night: The Hardy Boyz (Matt & Jeff Hardy) defeated The Blue Meanie & Goldust *June 19 - WWF Shotgun Saturday Night: The Big Bossman pinned The Blue Meanie *July 17 - WWF Shotgun Saturday Night: Jeff Jarrett defeated The Blue Meanie *July 24 - WWF Shotgun Saturday Night: Meat pinned The Blue Meanie *August 15 - WWF Sunday Night Heat: Al Snow defeated The Blue Meanie via submission *September 2 - Smackdown: The Blue Meanie & Stevie Richards, Edge & Christian, The Acolytes (Bradshaw & Faarooq), The Hardy Boyz (Matt & Jeff Hardy), Hardcore & Crash Holly, Prince Albert & Droz & Viscera & Mideon fought to a no contest in an elimination match :*Order of elimination: Viscera & Mideon by The Hollys; Albert & Droz by The Hollys; The Hollys by Matt Hardy; The Hardy Boyz by Bradshaw; Richards & Meanie by The Acolyes; Christian & Edge & The Acolytes were attacked by The Dudley Boyz to cause a no contest *September 4 - WWF Jakked: The Blue Meanie & Stevie Richards defeated Papi Chulo & Funaki *September 5 - WWF Sunday Night Heat: The Dudley Boyz (Buh Buh Ray & D-Von Dudley defeated The Blue Meanie & Stevie Richards *October 31 - WWF Sunday Night Heat: The Godfather pinned The Blue Meanie 2000 *September 8 - ECW on TNN: Balls Mahoney pinned The Blue Boy *December 23 - Holiday Hell 2000: The Blue Boy fought Chilly Willy to a no contest 2005 *July 7 - Smackdown: The Blue Meanie pinned John Bradshaw Layfield in a No Disqualification Match *July 23 - WWE Velocity: The Blue World Order (Da Blue Guy, Big Stevie Cool & Hollywood Nova) defeated Nick Berk, Jason Static & Scott Fowler *July 24 - The Great American Bash 2005: The Mexicools (Juventud, Super Crazy & Psicosis) defeated The Blue World Order (Da Blue Guy, Big Stevie Cool & Hollywood Nova) External links * Blue Meanie profile Category:Wrestler event history